Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to magnetic materials and structures incorporating such materials and, more particularly, to soft magnetic materials having properties favorable for use in energy efficient devices.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Automated mechanical devices generally use electric motors to provide translational or rotational motion to the various moving elements of the devices. The electric motors used typically comprise rotating elements assembled with stationary elements. Magnets are located between the rotating and stationary elements. Coils are wound around soft iron cores on the stationary elements and are located proximate the magnets.
In operating an electric motor, an electric current is passed through the coils, and a magnetic field is generated, which acts upon the magnets. When the magnetic field acts upon the magnets, one side of the rotating element is pushed and an opposing side of the rotating element is pulled, which thereby causes the rotating element to rotate relative to the stationary element. Efficiency of the rotation is based at least in part on the characteristics of the materials used in the fabrication of the electric motor.